csifandomcom-20200225-history
The End Game
The End Game is the eighteenth episode and season fifteen finale of . Synopsis The CSI team investigates and faces the Gig Harbor Killer in a final showdown during which his true intentions and motives are finally revealed. Nick makes a decision that will impact his entire team going forward. Plot According to Brother Larson, Jared and Paul's biological parents are Colin Winthrop and his daughter May. She ran away at age 15, when she was pregnant with her father's children, mostly because she didn't want her father to lay a hand on the boys. She ran away to a convent in Seattle, and hid under the name Nancy Harper. Jared was quickly adopted, but she couldn't find a home for Paul, and tried to buy some time by pretending he was dead. But her father found him and raised him, but could never find Jared or May. This was just a story Brother Larson told Russell, and it later turned out that Larson was Paul and Jared's biological father. Brother Larson also says that Paul has been killing his mother over and over again (from the picture Finlay found with the doll in The Twin Paradox, the mother looked like all the victims; young and blonde). He also tells Russell that they've already met May; as Sister Alice in the convent. Russell figures out that Paul will go after May, and decides to take Finn with him to Seattle to put her in protective custody and use her as bait. When he arrives to Finn's apartment, it is a processed crime scene, and just as he enters, Paul appears in the doorway. He tells Russell to take a look at the crime scene, and Russell says that he must have interrupted him in the middle of his processing considering all the strings are not yet hung up, and he therefore thinks that Finn is still alive. Back at the lab Morgan thinks there is something wrong, and she and Sara goes to Finn's apartment, only to find Paul standing there with a gun pointed at Russell. Sara then shoots Paul. In the garage Morgan and Greg find a stolen vehicle, and opens the trunk. There they find a bloody Finn, but Greg can't find a pulse. She end up in the hospital, but it is uncertain if she will ever wake up. It is later confirmed in Immortality that she died and became the Gig Harbor Killer's last victim. Additionally, Nick makes a life-changing decision to take the Lab Director position in San Diego. Cast Main Cast *Ted Danson as D.B. Russell *Elisabeth Shue as Julie Finlay *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Wallace Langham as David Hodges *David Berman as David Phillips *Elisabeth Harnois as Morgan Brody *Jon Wellner as Henry Andrews Guest Cast *Marc Vann as Conrad Ecklie *Larry Mitchell as Officer Mitchell *Eric Roberts as Brother Daniel Larson *Barry Bostwick as Collin Winthrop *Mark-Paul Gosselaar as Paul Winthrop *Mark Valley as Daniel Shaw *Brandon P. Bell as Kyle Ellis *Kathryn McCormick as Nicole *Shannon Baker as Amelia Vance *Shauna Baker as Margo Vance Trivia * This episode marks George Eads and Elisabeth Shue's final contract appearance as Nick Stokes and Julie Finlay respectively. * Julie "Fin" Finlay is the first regular to die on screen when she was found inside the back of the car by Morgan Brody. When Holly Gribbs died, Chandra West who played her was no longer on the show and Warrick Brown who was played by Gary Dourdan was murdered inside the car. * This is also the final episode of CSI. The series concluded with TV movie 'Immortality'. See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes